The REAL Mayweather vs McGregor Fight
by sdjlkw4ljh
Summary: Once again, I must return to document the actual happenings of Mayweather's high profile matches. No details left out, no truth untold. Look only if you can handle facts.


**The weather is a-changin', the storms be shakin**

 **The love that you take is equal to the love you're makin**

 **Here comes the sun, little darlin,** ** _here comes the sun_** ** _[It's alright]_**

Lightning strikes with all of its might, souls nowhere in sight. A blight soars through the potential, that we call the night. That feeling damn it is hell, identified fright. Ferocious pathos this light, who'll win the fight?

Out the shit-end of the sewers came the idea of Finding Nemo 3, washed away to inevitably end up the in the Great Pacific Cabage Patch Garbage Patch Kids where millions of Barbie dolls swim wondering just how much better it would be if Ken was an inch or two bigger. Knuckles has accepted Jesus in his heart, if not just to pray away most of what Deviantart has made of him, and by association, acknowledging that Sonic is in fact playing football up there with Peyton's career. With only one loose end to be tied up, Money Man Mayweather used Monster Reborn to revive himself, even if it wasn't technically his turn. OUch! 2 strikes now!

Floyd had no time to think, the news reached out to him that the fucking McGregor was back at Micky Pick-ur-Dicky! However when he reached the established establishment, he couldn't read the menu so he threw his fists at the physical manifestation of poor education. Bad move, the times are tough and it showed as Santa Claus dressed as Ronald McDonald appeared in the ring 3 rounds in to slap his ass with a trout. Thankfully Steve Harvey was actually quite literally in the fucking crowd going hamburger at everyone so this would invalidate his stealthy Hamburgler moves and would finally be able to achieve his dream of becoming the most living planet in the universe that would birth the aliens from Slam Jam, only for Mike DeGrassAss Tyson to go on another twitter rant on why a planet shouldn't being letting out as much flatulence as he does.

"Me ma had a go at is for 'using too much toilet roll' wey al just leave my arsed caked in shite to save you an extra 1.50 ya fucking weapon." McGregor appeared from the 10 ton pile of apples that fell on and killed the Redd's Apple guy, the only thing pouring money into this fight. It was now only about honor. Mayweather went in for the kill, letting his Bakugan rip a massive fart, the ref stuck his foot out to stop the advancement and made them hug each other since that's what cool bros do when they got beef to squash. "Ay yer fuckin cooties got me goin ewwie but tat's okay cause you got teh big fuckin booty."

"だが 断る !" They summoned their stands, Dirty Dan and Pinhead Larry, and was able to transition extremely seemingly to the 9th round. They couldn't see the stands anyway so it looked more like a very sweaty deaf rap battle lmfao. Juneweather began to wrap the McRib with toilet paper for he knew his fighting tendencies were shit and not as profitable as his. He inputted a late dash grab however, McGregor still not having been patched from previous UFC iterations was able to punish with a . It didn't do much, but it was able to stub all 11 of Fairweather's toes, he even did the stubbed-toe dance to prove that his toes were indeed stubbed. He recounted his favorite Colonel Sanders quote, "Remember, you miss all the shots you don't take!" He said fuck it and started throwing dvds of various b-rate Disney live action films you probably didn't hear of until you had a substitute teacher and y'all got to watch a movie.

DMX dashed through the crowd in a safety vest and a bucket hat with dirt stains on it but you had to really look at it to be able to tell. "Hey I need help, you guys got any spare change?" The audience was then consumed by the ever growing mass that was Steve Harvie's planetary body, and since there was no one left to watch, the fight had technically ended. McGregor had an itchy butt and Mayweather was able to scratch it. Need help with an ending™*.

*some y'all paid to eventually get to this conclusion


End file.
